


Running Water

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, aka that one fic where matt dissociates with his head in the sink for twenty minutes, in criticism of his conditioner, it's matt, it's really not his fault that it's a sensory bad for matt, sorry foggy's only mentioned here, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: Matt really doesn't regret giving Claire a spare key--not even when it leads to situations like this. (or, the fic where Matt dissociates with his head in the sink. Hope you didn't come looking for plot. This is just domestic nonsense.)





	Running Water

Matt didn’t realize how long he’d been standing with his head under the faucet until the sound of the front door opening jarred him from the blissfully quiet place inside his own head, with nothing to worry about but the soothing warm water cascading over his scalp and the faint but reassuring scent of the shampoo brand he favored…

Aw, who was he kidding. He was straight-up dissociating.

Matt almost slammed the back of his head into the faucet before he could grab a towel and turn his head carefully sideways so as to not give himself a concussion. He wrapped the towel self-consciously around his head, shutting off the water.

“Were you seriously just standing there with your head in the sink for two hours? What the hell, Murdock?” Matt didn’t have to see Claire to know she was amused. The smile was in her voice—unreleased laughter underscoring the words.

“It can’t have been two hours,” he said self-consciously. “Water’s still warm.” From the fabric rustle, Claire had nodded. Three quick, firm footsteps and then she was helping him with the towel. “You really don’t have to…” Matt protested.

“So this is what you do for fun? _Real_ fun,” Claire specified, laughter in her voice like bubbles rising through clear water.

Matt ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “It just feels really nice,” he admitted.

“With your head in the sink? Bent over like that?”

“…yeah.”

“You’re brain-damaged, Murdock,” Claire teased. “It’s the only possible explanation.” Matt shuffled sheepishly. “Okay. Maybe I missed the obvious,” Claire said. “Why were you washing your hair in the sink?””

Matt grabbed the conditioner off the countertop and began to comb it through his hair with his fingers. “Foggy’s body wash is fine, but his conditioner is _not._ ”

“Why is it that whenever you’re being cute you go and spoil the mood by reminding me how much it must _suck_ to be you?” Claire asked no one in particular, reaching for the towel. She patted water off Matt’s shoulders and the collar of his t-shirt. “What’s it this time? The scent or the texture?”

Matt wrinkled his nose. “Scent.”

“Thought so,” Claire grumbled.

“Well… that and it feels different. With the water going up instead of down.”

“I need to introduce you to bubble baths,” Claire said.

Matt made a face. “As long as I don’t end up eating bubbles by accident.”

“Seriously. What the heck.” Claire said. “As soon as you can afford it, Lush trip.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Matt said.

“If you can deal with fifteen minutes of all the scents, I’m sure we can find one that you actually like.” Claire sniffed the air. “Man, your conditioner smells good.”

“I have to wash it all out before putting on the suit… scent is actually our strongest sense. Vision just takes up more than its fair share of attention.”

“You’d know all about that,” Claire murmured. She took the comb and started gently working out Matt’s tangles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts. I want to continue this too. I just need plot bunnies.


End file.
